dark power
by Jigsaw-dk
Summary: Lucia leave alone in a big mansion . one evning celestia came to visiter her but lucia wont her to leave beforer her power goes crazy .the only lucia can do to make controle is to have no felings
1. we meet aging

here is first part of my story and sorry for the wrong word but english is not my nature langauge

celestia staring on a big mansion she look nervose is alomst a year since she last whas her "i hope it will go better then last time i whas her " celestia walk slow up at the stairs she open the door and walk in "Lucia are you here "call celestia. an alicorn come out of a door she has red hair with black stripes and if you look properly after can you see a little blue .her cote is black the same is her cutie-mark you can easy of view it .and it is probably the best becuse her cute-mark is a star in a cirkel. but is not that there is the strange think with her it is her eyes they are rainbow color" what do you wont princess " celestia sinking reached" just call me Celestia Lucia" i dont want to that make us sound like frindes" Celestia walk into the room" are we not frindes Lucia " Lucia stare hurt on Celestia "no we are not and we never will be ". Celestia look down " im sorry to came i well go now " said celestia " fine dont came back" Lucia respond. celestia walk to the door and out of it on the way she think i new it. it is rise of time to come here but i wont give up there they may very a way to get Lucia to talk with me

when celestia whas out of the door fall lucia on the flor . why celestia? why will you not leave me alone. it best so. on that way will i dont hurt ponys. you now my power are to dangerous yet you still try to get me out of her. can you just dont understand that here vere im alone are im not need to be consorne about my powers and fear to hurt look up they are start a fire . " dont feal dont feal stop stop not any reason to fear " the fire begin to slow away .i dont wont to make frindes for they will all die and it will be my fail. i do the right i keep distane so my power dont go crazy like last time

celestia in castle garden . luna came runing to her " how did it go " did luna ask " terribly" did celestia respond" what i thread sshe will be very happy for it " say luna,celestia respond" i dont even get the chance to tell her she dont wont to talk with me and now i dont now what to do " luna look at her sister she alwayse have an idea then luna goodt one " why dont ask twilight about help" celestia look at her sister " that a ginial idea i wrote her letter rigte away "


	2. ask about help

sorry the chapter dont are so long but im to the short

twilight stand beforer celestia her frindes whas at the other side of the door .earlier that day have twilight get a letter from celestia where ther written she should came to canterlot immediately. " celestia whas is the reason to i shall came is equstria in danger" celestia look at twilight " no twilight this is a more pesonal proplem. is about one of my frindes or she will never admit we are frindes. she has some proplems and the proplem is her selv " twilight didnt understand it but that have celestia dont think she will " you see for long time ago alomst 300 years. i had to face a great when i met her could i dont do what i had to . becuse that enemy whas not like others i have fight against she whas just a filly and worse she dont wont to do eny of it"

twilight" what do you mean"

celestia "her power whas very power full she could not controle them"

twilight" so powerfull can she not be can she"

celestia " she get discord to look like a second rang unicorn "

twilight" WHAT how is that possible"

celestia " i dont now she sayd she alwayse have the power they are just growing stronger with time "

twilight " what is you wont me to do fight or somthink"

celestia "NO i mean twilight i wont you to talk with her try to make her your frinde shes not evil she just cant controle her power. she has isolated her for the world so she dont can hurt enypony but she dont derserve to be alone "

twilight " i understand but how do you think i can do it "

celestia " becuse it whas you and your frindes there save my sister . just dont stop discord you save him and then ther chrysalis, sombra, sunset shimmer and tirek. twilight you and your frindes do all that on a little over a year and that is not a little think to do . i now you can save lucia "

twilight " is lucia her name "

celestia "yes it is. now lets tell your frindes about is. also if you still wont to help"

twilight " ofcourse i will"


	3. meet lucia

just so you now i dont forget fluttershy she is in next part

the mane 6 came to the mansion where lucia leave when they knock on the door whas there no ansawer

fluttershy " i guess shes not home so maybe whe shall go home"

rainbow dash" stop being so nervous fluttershy"

pinkie pie "yes lets go ind"

pinkie open the door and walk ind

pinkie pie " HALLO LUCIA IS YOU HERE ?!"

there came no ansawer, the ponies beging to walk around the masion, they all end in defrint rooms .

rainbow dash whas in a big gym room on the left walk whas there alot of weapons like arrow svord katana and alot of others

rainbow dash " wow this place are big and look at all they weapons"

lucia "yes i have collected them over the time they are good to praktisk with "

rainbow dash " hey are you lucia . celestia have seen us my name is rainbow dash "

lucia walk to the door rainbow fly afther her but in the corridor whas lucia gone

rarity whas in heaven she have found lucias clothes they where full of jewels and dresses

rarity "wow that gir have a wonderfull taste i dresses "

lucia " thanks shall you have "

rairty " oh godday im rarity the princess have sent me "

lucia " relly im lucia "

lucia walk to thecorridor rarity walk afther but in corridor whas lucia gone aging

pinkie pie whas in a big ball room

pinkie pie " wow i will love to hold partys here "

lucia "relly i have infact birthday now on friday"

pinkie pie " my name is pinkie pie i love partys and im the best party planer pony. i will love to hold i think big cake pink strimers and band ..."

lucia " that nice but i dont celebrate my birhtday "

pinkie pie"WHAT but a birhtday is importen you shall... hey dont go came back "

pinkie run after her but in the corridor whas lucia not there

applejack whas end up in the kitchen it whas old but in fine stand

applejack "here could i bag some good applepies "

lucia " i prefer carots "

applejack " howdy im applejack the princess have send us "

lucia"relly"

lucia walk to the door and of corse walk applejack after her but when applejack whas ind the corridor whas lucia gone

twilight whas in a library full of books

lucia " do you like books "

twilight "indeed you may be lucia im princess twilight sparkel but just call me twilight i guess you like books to"

lucia " why do you think i have all the books "

lucia walk to the door twilight run afther her out in the corridor and can you guess what lucia whas gone


	4. you didnt tell her it

i now i sayd that fluttershy would be in this part but wiht a fail thit i delete it and may wrote it aging but this part have be finish since chater one finish so here it is

luna"so twilight is take off to meat lucia what do you tell her"

celestia "you now that she nedde to now "

luna "oo no you have dont tell here the all have you"

celestia " no and its best so "

luna " celestia why do you alwayse do that twilight is in danger and you dont tell her the hole story "

celestia"i know but if twilight know the true would she never try to make her a frinde can you renember her proplem with discord "

boom and then stand discord there

discord"did somone say my name"

celestia "discord welcome how you do "

discord " fine and im still sorry that i let tirek fool me"

luna " for 100 and 1000 time you are forgiven "

discord " i know but im stil sorry "

celestia was still shocked over discord was so sad over it all but she was happy to

celestia " discord its all in the past so stop say sorry over it they are all just fine"


	5. the plan

Just so you now butterfly translate to danish is sommerfulg and that means sommerbird on english

Fluttershy whas in a big hallway

Lucia " and what have we so here"

Fluttershy "im… im…im…."

Lucia "lets me guess your name is buttershy or summerbird"

Fluttershy look down" no my name is fluttershy"

She look op and lucia was gone

Then all the door open

Rainbow dash" where that she go "

Applejack " how can she just despair I was just behind lucia "

Rarity" what do you mean I just talk with her"

Pinkie pie" no I talk with her she said she don't celebrate birthday who is that possible"

Twilight" can she have been more then one place at the time"

Raibow dash" but how is that possible"

Lucia" I will have truth that celestia will have told your about my power before she send your all"

Twilight " she did but this how did you do that"

Lucia "on same way you get think to levitate or teleport I use magic"

Twilight"but this kind magic how can you be so strong"

Lucia" that's my bussnis and i wont your all to leave my home now "

Pinkie pie " but where just got here and we are here to make your or friend "

Lucia begin to walk the mane 6 walk after her when that got throw the door could dey don't believe what that they see

Twilight "but how, this is impossible"

They was in the throne room of canterlot

Celestia " twilight but how "

Applejack"what that there just happen !

Celestia " she open a magical portal there send all of you here to "

Rarity" what shall we do now "

Twilight" I have got an idea pinkie I need your help"


	6. surprise

It whas Friday morning lucia whas just wake up

Lucia " happy birthday lucia are you ready to another yeard alone"

Lucia was sad. it whas her one foll she was alone but it was for the best she is dangerous, she left the bed and look in her chlotes she have made the most of the dresses selv all that time alone have made her good to a lot of things. Lucia could not stop thinking on the ponies there was her the other day one of them would have hold a birthday party for her. she never have haft a really birthday party .last year did she make a party for herself with her teddy bear collection as only company .maybe i should have let them. she walk in at her clothes she take a purple dress with blue cant and yellow stars on

then she here the door in the hallway open she left her room .

When she stood in the hallway she lost her mind

Lucia "mother of celestia what is there happen her "¨

The whole room was decorated to a birthday party" surprise"

Lucia turned around all they mares there have been her the other day was her

Lucia "what you all during here "

Pinkie pie "We wont to celebrate your birthday "

Lucia "is not a good idea"

Rarity" really what can go wrong on one day"

Lucia " a day . I can make the hole explode on one second "

Rarity look at lucia or most on the dress it was not a pretty dress she would not go in it or make it

Rainbow dash" come on. Its your birthday have it a little fun "

Lucia will must get them out of here but she have been alone so long so she let them stay one day only one day I can survive this hopefully


	7. when will my life beging

It was funny to have the girls here. Lucia was still not very happy for it because she should be careful with her powers, but it was so long ago, that she have so play, laugh and talk with somepony, it feels good to do that again.

twilight "So Lucia you have been here in almost 300 hundred years?"

Lucia "That's correct"

Rainbow Dash "What have you done in all that time you have been here"

Lucia "You see"

7 AM, the usual morning lineup:

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically.

Just wish that I whas ordanary?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking

Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,

Sew a dress!

And then I'll re-read the books. If I have time to spare

I'll paint the walls some more,

I'm sure there is rooms somewhere.

And then I'll practice, practice and practice my powers , where I'm stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering, when will my life begin?

All my life I have been to strong to be seen without a family to guide me the way.

What will there happen if I someday could controle the force? Would my life begin?

Could I get some friends or maybe love?

Rarity "Wow that was not a little to do"

Lucia "I have been alone so long, that I can make the most thing on a day, others can use a month on"

Rainbow Dash " That is AWESOME"

Lucia began to fell her power grow.

Lucia "You all need to go right now"

Pinkie Pie "What but we have it so funny?"

Lucia " Go all right now I mean it!"

Rarity "But why my dear?"

Lucia "Just go!"

Lucia yeld it and the grown begin to shake.

Lucia "Get out of here now!"

Twilight teleport them away from there.

Applejack "So what now?"

Twilight "I have no idea"


End file.
